The Darkest Night
by Crazedanderanged
Summary: During the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts in HBP, Hermoine is captured by the Death Eaters, and brought to their stronghold to be tortured. Rated M for torture, violence, rape, and language. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated for language, rape, and extremely graphic scenes of torture. **

**Please review after reading if you can. They dont have to be long reviews, I just would like some feedback. This was designed to be something different from the norm, and is rather "out of the box" . ****This is a major Darkfic. **

Hermione woke up in the middle of an empty graveyard, with her head throbbing in pain. The last thing she could remember was seeing the Death Eaters running out of the castle, and then hearing someone shout a spell before everything went dark. She realized the Death Eaters must have kidnapped her, and her blood ran cold at the thought of what that could mean. Shaking, she got up off the ground, and felt an odd breeze. Looking down she realized her clothes were gone and she was in nothing but her underwear.

"Fucking sick bastards" she said out loud to herself, and before she could move, a soft, chilling chuckle came from behind her. "Well well Granger, I always knew you were a slut, but walking around outside in your underwear?"

Wheeling around, Hermione found herself face to face with none other than Severus Snape. "P-professor? W-what are you doing here?" she asked, not understanding how a member of the Order was here if nobody knew she had been abducted. "Where are we? How did I get here? Why aren't you back at the castle fighting the Death Eaters?"

"Haha, idiot girl, did you really think I am here by coincidence? Haven't you figured it out yet?" Hermione's eyes went wide with fear as she realized that Snape WAS really a traitor after all, just like Harry had always said. Terrified, she took off running towards the large house close to the graveyard. Maybe there would be someone in there to help her...but before she got ten feet she heard "STUPEFY!" and her world went dark again.

Chuckling to himself, Snape levitated the unconscious girl towards the house, where all the others were waiting. Tonight was going to be fun...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up again, this time in a cold basement, however this time she heard cruel laughter around the room. Sitting up she saw about a dozen robed Death Eaters, and to her horror, in an armchair across the room, Lord Voldemort himself.

"Look, the Mudblood is finally awake" said a voice Hermione couldn't recognize.  
Hermione was absolutely frozen with terror. "Oh god, they're going to kill me" she thought to herself, or worse. Voldemort suddenly spoke.

"Bring her here" in his bone-chilling whisper-like voice. "No please! Let me go! Why am I here?!" Screamed Hermione almost crying with fear, but that just elected more laughs and jeers from the Death Eaters around the room, as the two biggest Death Eaters grabbed her arms and dragged the struggling girl towards Voldemort; they flung her on the ground at his feet, causing her to yelp with pain as her almost-naked body hit the hard floor.

Voldemort grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look into his snakelike face. Hermione, whimpering, tried to look away but Voldemort slapped her hard on the cheek "Look me in the face Mudblood! Do you know who I am?" Hermione just whimpered again and didn't answer, tears starting to well up in her eyes. He slapped her again, harder, "ANSWER ME MUDBLOOD!!" screeched Voldemort "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Hermione's voice broke as she said "L-lord V-Voldemort" "And you are Miss Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry Potter are you not?" She noticed how his slit nostrils flared as he said Harry's name.

Realizing that there would be no mercy from somebody like Voldemort, she decided to show him that she was not afraid (even though she was). "Y-Yeah? And so what if I am? You made a mistake by bringing me here! They will be looking for me! And they will find me and you will have to run because you know Dumbledore can defeat you!"

Hermione stood up when she said these words, and the whole group of Death Eaters started roaring with laughter. Voldemort however, pulled out his wand and screamed "CRUCIO!" Hermione sank to the floor, writhing with pain, but determined not to scream. She writhed around on the floor while the death eaters continued to laugh at her. "YOU DARE TO ADRESS ME LIKE THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD WHORE?! YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH YOU CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE MY POWER!"

Voldemort released the curse, leaving Hermione whimpering softly on the floor, but before she could sit up he dragged her to her feet by her hair, and she stared defiantly into his eyes. "You sick fucking bastard! You can do whatever the fuck you want, but you'll have to kill me, because eventually they are going to come for me, and they will kill you once and for all!" shouted Hermione with a lot more courage than she felt.

Voldemort looked livid, but then he had a revelation. "You truly don't know do you mudblood? Dumbledore is dead. There are none left to stand against me". At these words, whatever defiance Hermione had abandoned her, and tears came to her eyes again. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "That's right you little cunt, this is the beginning of the new age. The Dark Lord will rule all from this point forward! Once we kill Potter of course..."

Hermione looked like she was about to break down crying. "We brought you here tonight mudblood, because you are the first of many. When the Dark Lord rules over all this is what is going to happen to Mudbloods and blood traitors. Who better to be the first than Potter's best friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tears were falling down Hermione's face now as the Death Eaters formed a circle. "My friends" said Voldemort, "Let this mark the beginning of the end for the world as they know it! Let the festivities begin!" Hermione cried out in pain as one of the big Death Eaters ran up and smashed his fist into her lower back, while another one kicked her behind the knee-joint. She fell to the floor on her knees, and heard "Crucio!"

The pain was excruciating this time, ten times worse than the other. She rolled on the floor, clutching at all parts of her body as the searing pain lanced through her, and the collection of men in there simply laughed and jeered cruelly. She didn't want to give in to them...but the curse was overwhelming...Suddenly the pain intensified as another voice, Malfoy, also said "CRUCIO!" Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain, tears flowing down her face, pleading with the evil wizards for mercy. "P-pleaaseee, Ahhh MERLIN PLEASE STOP I CANT TAKE IT!" The curse lifted, and Hermione lay there sobbing, her whole body shaking. "How does that feel Mudblood bitch?" Voldemort asked, "Please...no more..." Hermione managed to choke out around her sobs. "Aw look, we made the little shit cry" sneered one of them. "Not enough yet, this bitch needs to learn her fucking place."

Snape and one of the unidentified men came forward. "CRUCIO!" they said together. Hermione felt as though there were burning slivers being pushed under every inch of her skin, and her back arched up at an amazing angle, screaming and crying incoherently. "I BEG YOU PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!! PLEEAASE!" Hermione cried and screeched her voice raw, but they showed no sign of letting up. Finally, just as she was about to pass out, they stopped, leaving her again twitching and sobbing on the ground.

The pain was so incredible that Hermione vomited onto the ground, and lay there, whimpering quietly since her voice was completely gone. "Well now, looks like she's done already!" said one of the men "Can't have that". Malfoy yanked her up by her hair, and muttered 3 spells. The first one cleaned the vomit off her, the second restored her voice, and then he did a spell that would prevent her from passing out, no matter how great the pain. "How does it feel you little fucking bitch?" He hissed into her face. All she could do now was cry though, and he flung her from him in disgust.

The big one, who had been silent through most of this, said "I'm getting bored with Crucio, lets do something new." He and his friend, who turned out to be Crabbe and Goyle Sr, threw off their robes and masks so that they were naked from the waist up. Hermione looked up at them in total fear, and they rushed forward. Crabbe grabbed her suddenly by the hair and yanked her up, getting a small yelp, and Goyle slapped her in the face so hard her head snapped back and blood flew from her mouth, and she fell to the floor clutching her bruised cheek. "DID I SAY YOU COULD SIT DOWN?!" Crabbe stomped down hard on Hermione's leg, bringing fresh wails of pain from the tortured girl on the ground. Likewise, Goyle began stomping on her arms, at which point the other 10 death eaters joined in.

The girl screamed and begged pathetically for them to stop, as the 12 men kicked, punched, stomped, and slapped her. Each blow brought more screams, more begging, and more sobs, but they just laughed her down and continued. She curled up into the fetal position, and they started taking turns kicking her in the lower back, her pleas and sobs falling on deaf ears.

When they stopped, she could barely even move, covered in bruises, as one of them healed her up for more torture. Hermione tried to crawl away, but someone hit her with a jinx and she couldn't move. They unfroze her, and Malfoy suddenly grabbed her legs, spread them apart, and drove his boot into her cunt. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Voldemort stepped forward. "My friends, it is time for the part I know you have all been waiting for" The men laughed and ripped off Hermione's bra and panties, leaving her naked, and pulled out their cocks.

Hermione, still sobbing, pleaded "Please not that! Please don't do that I'm a virgin! Please!" This just excited them even more, as Voldemort approached. "On your knees!" He hissed. Whimpering, Hermione obeyed. Voldemort grabbed her hair and shoved his cock into her mouth. "Suck" he commanded. Totally broken and humiliated with all these people here, and having this snake's piece in her mouth gagging her was just too much, but he forced her to continue until he came in her mouth. "SWALLOW IT!" He commanded, slapping her. She did, which was the signal for the others to close in.

Crabbe shoved his elephantine dick into her tight ass, while Goyle did the same with her front. Hermione was totally dry, and having these two men inside her at once was unbearable, even more painful than the Cruciatus. Sobbing uncontrollably, she looked up at the ceiling and gave a scream of pain so loud it threatened to make ears bleed. However, seizing the opportunity of her open mouth, Malfoy rammed his cock down her throat and started pumping against her, while Crabbe and Goyle continued their ministrations. Hermione gagged on Malfoy as she tried to scream from pain as the other two climaxed inside her.

They all pulled out, leaving her again on the floor, a sobbing bleeding tortured mess. Cleaning her up with magic, all the men including Voldemort gathered around her, laughing and taunting while she sobbed, and all of them began to masturbate, shooting their semen out onto her tits, face, back, and head. Hermione tried to curl up in a tight ball to make it stop, but all that did was make them kick her until she sat up.

"Now Mudblood whore, you see what will happen to all like you when this world is finally mine." Hermione, who had no will left to do anything, stared up at him with her tear streaked face, until he kicked her in the groin so hard that stars exploded behind her eyes, and fell back clutching her ravaged pussy. Laughing, the Death Eaters filed out, spitting on her as they went. Snape was the last to leave as he said, "See you tomorrow slut" and locked the door, leaving the tortured Hermione to cry herself to sleep and dread the coming days...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke in the darkness, praying that it had all been a bad dream, but the feeling of cold cement on her naked body, and the excruciating pain in her asshole and vagina told her otherwise.

Sitting up against the wall, Hermione began to cry again, knowing that her torment was just beginning. "No," she said aloud to herself, they will come for me. The Order will come and rescue me from these monsters." But what if they don't? she thought. At the thought of never being rescued from here, and the endless tortures the Death Eaters would bring down on her, she bit her lip as more tears ran down her face.

Shivering from the cold, she noticed her tattered white bra and panties lying on the floor across the room. Unable to stand up from the pain in her body, Hermione crawled over to them and put them on, curling up in a ball to try and stay warm; and once again fell into the blissful oblivion of sleep, whimpering quietly and hoping someone was looking for her...

Hermione awoke with a start as the door to the chamber banged open. Looking up, she saw...Ron and Harry walking into the room! She wanted to get up and run over to them, jump into their protective arms, but she still couldn't get up. Smiling at them, relief washed through her, she was saved! She wouldn't have to endure any more torment! There was movement behind them however, as Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked into the room; "NO! Look out Harry! They're right behind you!!" Hermione yelled. Strangely though, Harry and Ron just continued to walk toward her. what's going on?? She thought frantically; something was wrong here...

Ron then suddenly let out a cackling laugh. Not his usual oafish laugh that she loved, but a cold, high-pitched crazed one. Her hopeful face immediately changed to a look of pure terror, as Harry and Ron's bodies began to shift, Ron's hair became long black and coarse his face becoming that of a pale woman, and Harry grew taller and broader, his face becoming scarred and twisted.

Hermione was too terrified to speak, as instead of her friends and saviors, before her stood Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, with Malfoy and Snape close behind. Bellatrix let out another maniacal laugh, staring at Hermione on her knees in front of her.  
"Stupid girl. You actually thought you were being rescued?! As if that will ever happen! You should have seen your face though...HAHAHHAHAHA!"  
Hermione's eyes filled with fresh tears as Bellatrix said this. It had been bad enough the night before...but Bellatrix Lestrange was practically a legend herself when it came to cruelty.

"Wh...What do you w-want?" Hermione whimpered, fearing the worst. A swift slap to the face sent her off her knees onto her side, too weak to even resist a slap; crying quietly again.  
"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME FILTHY MUDBLOOD?!" screeched Bellatrix, delivering a kick to Hermione's side with her boot, getting another yelp of pain from the poor girl.

Lucius stepped forward, placing a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "Not yet. We don't want her destroyed before we bring her before him." Looking down at Hermione with disgust, he told her,

"The Dark Lord is still deciding what to do with you. So for now he has decided you will be the Death Eater toy; to do with you as we wish. However, Bella missed last night's...festivities, and he wants to see what she can do to you."

Malfoy snapped his fingers, and in walked Crabbe and Goyle. They leered at Hermione, who tried to crawl back away from them. They chuckled, and each grabbed one of her arms, yanking her forward and dragging her to the door. Hermione's bare feet dragged behind her and her knees scraped across the hard floor as the group of Death Eaters brought her to another dungeon-like room, where Lord Voldemort and a few hooded Death Eaters waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort hissed softly as his Death Eaters dragged Hermione into the room.  
Hermione looked at the Dark Lord, and thought to herself What more can they possibly do to me?

Crabbe and Goyle flung Hermione at Voldemort's feet, where she landed face down with a soft "oof". She resolutely tried to stand up, actually managing to stand up before receiving a kick behind her knee joint from Goyle, who barked, "On your knees in front of the Dark Lord you bitch!!"

Bellatrix screamed "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO STAND UP IN HIS PRESENCE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" and walked forward towards the kneeling Hermione, but Voldemort held up a hand. "Not yet Bella. We are almost ready for you to begin. Be patient."

Turning towards Hermione, he looked down at her with amusement on his snakelike face. "So you still have not learned your place mudblood...well no matter, no matter. You will. Tonight the entertainment will be provided by dear Bella over here. She is extremely anxious to get her turn with you."

Hermione felt a tremor of fear run through her, but she remained defiant. "I won't give in to you! You won't get to hear me scream this time!"

Voldemort laughed. "That's what you said last night. We shall see. I think you will find that Bella has certain...knack for this sort of thing. You will scream sure enough, whore."

Bellatrix stepped forward, a psychotic grin on her pale face. Hermione waited for the inevitable onslaught of the Cruciatus, but it didn't come. Bellatrix waved her wand, and a single chain with a shackle appeared, hanging from the ceiling. Bellatrix then pointed her wand at Hermione and said "Aguos", and a jet of freezing cold water doused Hermione, soaking her from head to toe, and causing her to yelp from the sudden ice cold sensation; the water causing her bra to turn slightly transparent as she shivered on the floor.

Crabbe and Goyle then lifted the soaking wet and quivering Hermione, and put her left ankle in the shackle, so that she was hanging upside down a couple feet off the floor, while her right leg was bent and unshackled.

Hermione hung there, dripping, cold, and terrified of what they were about to do to her. Bellatrix circled the girl, smiling evilly, and intoned "Thundra". Her wand tip was lit with a small pulsing blue spark. "This spell ignites a wand with an electric current. If it touches you...you get a sharp jolt...but if you're wet...well...hehehe."

With that Bellatrix stepped forward and pressed the tip of her wand to Hermione's chest for a moment. Hermione felt a massive jolt as the electricity in the wand zapped her, and couldn't prevent a small yelp of pain. "Heh. I thought you weren't going to scream bitch. Don't worry...we're just getting started". Bellatrix grabbed Rodolphus's wand and ignited it as well. "Now we have some FUN!" said Bellatrix, and pressed both wand tips against Hermione's wet chest again, holding them there.

"AHHHHH!! AHHH! OH GOD! STOP!! PLEEEEAASSEE! AHHHHHHH!!" Hermione was screaming, this pain was different from the Cruciatus curse, but no less excruciating. Bellatrix kept the wands on her chest, and Hermione shook violently, gyrating from the electricity coursing through her, but was unable to escape as she was hanging upside down. Her toes curled in and out, and her hands involuntarily clenched and unclenched. "I CANT TAKE IT!! YOU WIN JUST PLEASE STOP DOING THIS TO ME!! Hermione screamed again, which got a shriek of laughter from Bellatrix, and a hiss of approval from Voldemort, as the other Death Eaters looked on grinning.

Hermione was twisting around and shaking so violently that the shackle holding her to the ceiling was swaying back and forth, she was sobbing and begging, and tears ran down her face. Bellatrix kept the wands on her,"Little mudblood is crying and in pain! Poor widdle baby!" she said in a singsong voice. "SCREAM FOR ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

She held it there for another minute, basking in the sobs, pleas and screams coming from the young girl in front of her. The wands had been there so long, thin trails of smoke were starting to come off the tips as they shocked Hermione's flesh. When she stopped, Hermione continued to twitch for a few seconds. Then, she hung limply in the air, her arms drooping down to the ground, tears running down her face, sobbing. Her chest was singed slightly from the two wands. Bellatrix laughed. "How did that feel bitch? You like it?"  
"P-please...no more..." Hermione whimpered. Bellatrix laughed, grabbing Hermione's hair and pulling her upward; shouting into her face, "HAH! You think we're going to stop mudblood? You deserve this! Just like the rest of your kind! Once we rule the world, this will happen to all like you!"

She let go of Hermione's hair, and the girl limply fell back into her hanging position, whimpering.

Bellatrix smiled evilly...

Bellatrix looked over Hermione, grinning as she thought of a new brutal idea. Re-applying the Aguos spell, soaking the quivering witch again, she handed Rodolphus his wand, and stuck her ignited wand into the girl's underwear, pressing it against her pussy.

Hermione let out a fresh howl of agony. The buzzing jolting pain filled her cunt, making her feel like it was on fire, and began again to twist in the air. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! PLEEASE STOP!!" She cried, feeling like she would surely die if this didn't stop soon.

Bellatrix removed her wand from Hermione's panties, and looking at her with disgust, kicked her in the face as she hung in the air. Hermione brought her hands to the spot, and swung backwards lazily from the force of the kick.

"Hmmm...do you want to be let down bitch? Well too bad. I'm still having fun" Voldemort and the other Death Eaters laughed. "Very good Bella." Voldemort said, "You are truly making this enjoyable."

Bellatrix flicked her wand, and a long ropelike apparition came out of the tip and stayed attached. Turning to Hermione, Bella told her "This whip is different than others. It is a spell of my own invention, infused with the essence of the Cruciatus. Each stroke of the whip will be excruciating for you little bitch." With that, she walked behind Hermione, who remained hanging upside down, and slashed the whip at her back. "AHHHHHH!" The Death Eaters jeered cruelly. Bella whipped her again "AHHHHHH GOD PLEAASE!" Bellatrix continuously whipped Hermione as she hung upside down, and each stroke of the whip brought more screams of agony from Hermione, who was still crying and begging for mercy. Each time she screamed the on looking Death Eaters laughed cruelly, taunting her and calling her a mudblood whore.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, Bellatrix stopped whipping her; and waved her wand, causing the chain to vanish. Then the young witch fell to the floor, and lay there crying. "Now then. I wonder if she's learned her place yet." Bellatrix said. Yanking Hermione's hair so she was forced into a kneeling position, Bellatrix shouted into her face. "Now I want you to eat my pussy you little slut!" Hermione was about to refuse, but Bellatrix had her wand at the ready.

Hating herself for giving in, whimpering from the pain and humiliation, the nearly broken Hermione scooted forward on her knees, leaning toward Bellatrix's hairy cunt. Grabbing the whimpering girl's hair, Bellatrix shoved Hermione's face into her pussy. "COME ON!" Screeched Bellatrix. Hermione began to lick and suck, eating out the vagina of the female Death Eater. Bellatrix tasted like slime and Hermione gagged, but Bellatrix kept her head firmly in place, tugging on her hair as a warning, as the Death Eaters watching cheered Bellatrix on. This is what I've been reduced to...why hasnt anyone come for me? Hermione thought, her arms hanging limp at her sides as she continued to eat Bellatrix. Bellatrix moaned with pleasure, grinding her rank vagina on Hermione's face, she climaxed and exploded, her juices shooting all over Hermione's tearstained face; and shoved the girl back onto the floor. The Death Eaters all whooped and jeered at her.

Hermione felt, smelled, and tasted the juices on her face. It was too much for her to take, so she retched and vomited on the floor. Not even having the strength to move, she collapsed in the puddle as the Death Eaters roared with laughter. Bellatrix shrieked with rage, "WHAT?! YOU THINK I DONT TASTE GOOD MUDBLOOD?!" She advanced on Hermione, who was quivering in a pool of her own vomit, Bellatrix's juices dripping down her face, mingled with her tears. "FINE THEN! CRUCIO!!" Hermione had been hit with the Cruciatus many times the night before...but Bellatrix was a master at it. She practically made it an art form. Hermione screamed and fell over, arching her back high as she screeched her throat raw and begged for release.

Bellatrix held the curse on her for a good two minutes, relishing in her screams. Finally, she released the curse, turned to Voldemort and bowed. "I hope this was pleasing for you my Lord," she said. "Of course Bella, it was more than satisfactory. In fact...I think I may have found a use for her after all. You may go."

As Bellatrix stalked from the room, Voldemort looked at the broken girl lying in the puddle of filth. "You are finally starting to realize your place I think. However...there is more fun to be had." He turned to the male Death Eaters. She gets until tomorrow to recuperate. Heal any serious wounds and give her a rejuvenating potion...we don't want her...tired for tomorrow's fun do we?" With that, Voldemort stalked out of the chamber.

As the male Death Eaters filed out, they kicked Hermione in the ribs, or stomped on her head, or spat on her as they wished. Though she no longer had the strength to scream, she curled up and continued to sob as this went on. When only Lucius, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle remained, they grabbed her arms, dragging her back to her prison chamber. Throwing the broken girl inside, they left, as Lucius grabbed her hair and tipped a potion into her mouth, healing her broken ribs with his wand.  
As he left he grinned wickedly at her. "See you tomorrow bitch. If you think the last two days were bad...you're in for a surprise." With that he slammed the door, leaving her in darkness as she cried herself to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke once again in the darkness, her face still wet with tears, whimpering from the lingering pain in her body after her last torture session. She stood up in the darkness, shivering from the cold, but amazed that her white cotton bra and panties still remained intact and relatively clean, except that the shoulder straps on her bra had long since been torn off. Hermione slowly walked around the dark cell, wrapping her arms around herself to try to keep warm. She thought about her friends and the Order, and a wave of resentment rushed through her, fresh tears running down her face as she wondered why nobody had come to find her. They have to be looking for me! They would never abandon me to these monsters, she thought desperately to herself, I cant stay here, they might never find me. I have to escape!

Hermione made her way across the room to the door and pushed. To her incredible surprise, the door slowly swung open, revealing the concrete dungeon where she had been tortured for the last two days. Shocked, Hermione hurried to the other side of the room, her bare feet lightly hitting the floor as she ran towards her chance at freedom. She made it up the stairs and into the fireplace-lit living room, but before she could reach the front door, the she heard a cold and sinister laugh behind her. Hermione froze in terror, but before she could turn around to see who it was, her head was slammed into the stone wall, and her vision blacked out.

Lucius Malfoy stood by and chuckled again as he watched the young woman slump to the floor after Goyle had bashed her head into the wall. He gave a nod to the massive man, who picked the unfortunate Hermione up and threw her unconcious form back down the stairs.

The impact of hitting the stairs and finally banging into the concrete floor caused Hermione to wake up again with a moan, looking up at the faces of Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and Bellatrix staring down at her. Realizing her escape had been thwarted, Hermione began to cry, unable to fathom the punishment she was about to receive for the attempt. Malfoy laughed, and to Hermione's surprise, no attack of any kind came.

"Stupid girl, did you really think we would just allow you to escape? Did you think us to be that foolish?" Hermione didn't answer, and Malfoy continued; "since you still seem to have some fight left in you..I'll tell you what. We'll give you a chance to fight for your freedom." Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she stopped crying, managing to stammer, "wha...wh..really?"

Lucius continued, "Some of us have learned muggle fighting for fun..if you can defeat Bella in a muggle duel...you will be allowed to go free." Hermione couldnt believe her ears. She looked at Bellatrix, figuring that while she was slimmer and more frail looking than Bellatrix, she was also taller. She figured she actually could pull it off. "Fine...I accept."

Bellatrix cackled. "Excellent! I shall return in ten minutes!" As Bellatrix stalked out of the room Hermione was so unable to believe her "luck" that she failed to notice Crabbe and Goyle approaching behind her...

Goyle reached down and grabbed Hermione by the hair, causing her to let out a shriek as he forced her to her knees. Crabbe ran up and kicked her in the small of her back, as the poor girl screamed again and fell face first to the floor. "TIME TO SOFTEN YOU UP FOR YOUR FIGHT MUDBLOOD!" roared Goyle as he squatted over her and grabbed her head. Lifting Hermione's head off the floor, he slammed the side of her face into the concrete. "AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. He did it again. "OWWWWWWW!!" Again. More screams. He let go of Hermione, who curled up sobbing and clutching her head as blood flowed from a cut on the side of her face. Crabbe stepped forward, and wrapped his massive hand around Hermione's neck, lifting her off the ground with one arm, as the crying teenager struggled in midair to escape his grasp; her bare feet kicking at air, and her small hands trying to pry his fingers off her throat. Chuckling, he walked over to the wall, and began slamming her back against it repeatedly. Each time she was slammed into the wall, Hermione let out another scream of pain. Finally, he dropped her, and she slumped to the floor, barely conscious and whimpering. The two of them then grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back almost to the breaking point, to ensure she wouldn't be able to move them. All the poor Hermione could do was cry and allow them to brutalize her, before they threw her back on the floor.

Malfoy used his wand to innervate her, barking at the two brutes. "Come on! Your orders are to make sure she cannot win her fight with Bella!" Hermione sobbed out "No wait dont! Please, I take it back, I don't want to fight her anymore!" Malfoy laughed at her "Too late mudblood!"

Crabbe picked up the crying witch, lifted her sideways, and slammed her back down across his knee. "AHHHHHGODPLEAAAAASE!!" Hermione cried. Cruelly grabbing her legs and hair, Crabbe bent her even more over his knee, bending her back to the point that she was almost broken in half. Hermione was growing hoarse from screaming, but still she pleaded for mercy. Finally, Crabbe pushed her off his knee and she fell to the floor, curling up and wrapping her arms around herself, tears spilling onto the floor.

Hermione attempted to crawl away, but Crabbe and Goyle each grabbed one of her shapely bare legs, and began to kick and twist her knee joints. Hermione screamed in unbearable agony as she felt her knees being broken. Throwing her legs down, they forced her to sit up on her busted knees, which by itself caused her to yelp painfully. Goyle grabbed her right hand, and Crabbe took her left. They grabbed the index finger on each of her hands...and snapped them sideways, breaking them instantly. "AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Hermione let out a bloodcurdling shriek as they broke her index fingers and flung her down. "We'll save the rest for Bella. Dont want to spoil her fun do we? And look...here she is!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix entered the room, accompanied by five other Death Eaters, who were clearly there to enjoy the show. Bellatrix had changed out of her robes, and was now wearing a black leather bodysuit and heavy-duty stiletto boots. She looked evil, imposing, and positively vicious in comparison to the crying Hermione, who looked weak and innocent in her little white bra and panties and bare feet, curled up on the floor in pain from the beating that had just been delivered to her. The scene looked like a wounded gazelle about to be set upon by a lion. Bellatrix let out a maniacal cackle. "Well well mudblood whore...are you ready?" Crabbe and Goyle dragged Hermione to her feet and shoved her towards Bellatrix as the rest of the Death Eaters formed a circle around the crazed woman and the crying teenager.

Hermione was already unsteady on her feet, but she still moved toward Bellatrix, hoping to catch her off guard. She wasn't so lucky. Bellatrix ran forward and slammed the heel of her stiletto boot onto Hermione's bare foot. "OWWWWWWWW" screamed the unfortunate witch, as she fell to the floor, clutching her foot. As the girl writhed on the floor Bellatrix smirked and kicked her in the face, drawing another shriek as Hermione covered her face with her hands, blood trickling out of her nose. Bellatrix went into a frenzy, kicking and stomping the poor girl every time there was an opening. She kicked her in the stomach, stomped on her legs, kicked her in the back, in the head, and in the crotch as well. Each kick just caused Hermione to sob and scream louder, trying in vain to protect herself with her hands, as she curled into the fetal position; while the surrounding Death Eaters cheered Bellatrix on and mocked Hermione for being so weak. After the older woman had finished her barrage, the teenager lay on the floor, her left cheek on the concrete, one leg curled up to her body, the other one out behind her,one arm laying out in front of her, the other cradling her stomach, moaning, tears still running down her face. "Awww...the mudblood isn't as tough as she thought...is she?" Mocked Bellatrix in her singsong voice. "ARE YOU?!" Roared the psychotic Death Eater as she placed her boot on the side of Hermione's face and began to push down, crushing the pleading girl's head against the floor. "AAHHHHHH! AHHHHHH NO MORE PLEASE NO MORE!! GOD PLEASE STOP YOU WINNNNNN!!" Hermione's begging fell on deaf ears as Bellatrix put more and more pressure on her head, making it look as though the tears flowing from Hermione's eyes were being squeezed out. Finally, Bellatrix removed her foot, and Hermione cradled her head in her hands, crying incoherently.

The Death Eaters were laughing themselves hoarse at how pathetic the once-proud girl was. Bellatrix's face lit up as she got a new idea. Sitting on Hermione's stomach, she pinned the girl's arms behind her back, and suddenly began to claw at the younger woman's face with her sharp red nails. Hermione screamed and struggled, but was pinned under Bellatrix and could do nothing but cry and twist her head from side to side. Soon thin trickles of blood began to mingle with her tears as Bellatrix clawed her.

Bellatrix stopped clawing the teenager's face, and pushing the girl's bra aside without removing it, grabbed her nipples and YANKED them straight up.  
Hermione's screams echoed throughout the chamber, and her back arched slightly under Bellatrix as the older woman mauled her petite breasts.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Bellatrix stopped mauling her breasts, taking a moment to replace the girl's bra and revel in her tears. "DOES THAT FEEL GOOD WHORE?? DOES IT??" Bellatrix screamed into her face. "No...please..it hurts" was all Hermione managed to whimper. "Hmmmmm...I dont think we're getting the message across.." mused Bellatrix. Still keeping Hermione pinned beneath her, she slowly reached into the girl's white panties. Hermione regularly trimmed her pubic hairs, but she wasn't completely shaven, Bellatrix was delighted to discover. Trapping a pubic hair between her fingers, she waited a moment and roughly ripped it straight out, eliciting a fresh wail of agony from the tortured Hermione.  
The Death Eaters all laughed and cheered Bellatrix on for her new idea. Bellatrix continued to rip out Hermione's pubic hairs. More screams escaped the teenager, her feet and legs kicked desperately, her toes curling in agony, unable to escape her tormentor.

This continued for a while, until Hermione didnt have a voice to scream with anymore. Ennervating the girl once again, Bellatrix forced her to her knees, and bent down to eye level with the sobbing girl. "Well then mudblood...do you give up?" "YES! YES I GIVE! PLEASE STOP! I DONT WANT TO DO THIS!!" Bellatrix considered for a moment. "Hmmm...no. I'm still having fun!" And with that she grabbed Hermione's right middle finger and snapped it, listening to the girl wail. "How about now mudblood?" "YES! PLEASE! I'M DONE!" Hermione sobbed. "I CANT HEAR YOU BITCH!" Screamed Bellatrix, as she broke the young woman's left middle finger. Hermione screamed some more. Bellatrix continued the process until she had broken all of Hermione's fingers, and left the sobbing girl on her knees in the circle of Death Eaters. "I'm finished with the bitch now. Hope you enjoyed it boys," Bellatrix said as she stalked out of the chamber.

Indeed the men had enjoyed it, as they were all hard. So they came closer to the kneeling girl, and forced her to go around the circle on her hurt knees, giving blowjobs to each and every one of them, ramming their dicks down her throat, and blowing their loads all over her tearstreaked face.  
As the satisfied male Death Eaters filed out, the crying girl was left with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle once again.

Malfoy grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Now you know what happens if you try to escape bitch. You'll think twice before trying that again I'm sure, but just in case..." Malfoy nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who each grabbed one of her legs, holding them slightly off the floor. Hermione screamed in brutal agony as they each brought a massive foot down on her elevated legs, breaking both of them. She fell onto her back and sobbed, as Malfoy conjured manacles on the wall at about waist height with no chains, they were directly bolted to the wall.

Crabbe and Goyle picked Hermione up and clamped her wrists behind her back into the shackles, so she was facing away from the wall . They were low enough so that her arms weren't holding her up, but she couldn't sit either, meaning Hermione would be forced to stand up bearing her weight on her broken legs. Realizing this she pleaded. "No wait! Not this please not this! Do anything else just don't leave me like this"  
Malfoy laughed, and tipped an enervating potion down her throat to keep her fully awake. "Maybe next time you'll think before trying to escape. Enjoy your night." With that, he walked out of the chamber, and Crabbe and Goyle let go of her arms, meaning all of her weight instantly fell on her broken legs. Hermione screamed out for mercy, but now she was alone in the room, unimaginable pain coursing through her broken legs, unable to do anything but scream herself raw.  
That night, The Death Eaters coming and going from the house were treated to Hermione's pathetic screams of pain echoing up from the basement.

(To be continued)


	8. Help

Experiencing some writers block

Experiencing some writers block. Suggestions for what should happen to Hermione next anyone? Input is always appreciated!!


End file.
